A Little Piece of Heaven
by Darrien Criss the Domestic
Summary: Magenta drove Riff Raff off of the deep end, and the cops are trying to figure out what happened. Rated M for the swearing in the song and the songs content. ONE SHOT


(The lyrics are in **BOLD**. The flashbacks are in _italics_)

"Detective Scott. Mr. Riff Raff is ready for you, now." A police called from outside of a cold metal room.

Detective Scott wheeled himself into a gray room and up to a small table with a weary looking blond man handcuffed to it. He didn't look like most people do when they get accused of murder. The normal reaction is scared, or imitation "calm." But the look on this mans face showed it all; he did it and didn't regret it.

"Ah-hello Raff." Detective Scott started off shakily.

"Sup."

"Well. I'm here to understand why you were accused of murder."

Riff Raff chuckled and whipped his stringy blond hair out of his face. "Its not an acusation if its the truth."

A police officer who was standing in the room grunted, and Detective Scott scooted in his wheelchair uncomfortably.

"So what you're saying is, you did it?" The detective asked, opening a folder.

"Yeah I did it. But its not my fault. She made me." Riff Raff said, nonchalantly.

"Well can you tell me why, Raff?"

Riff Raff sighed, sat up straight, and looked into Detective Scotts beady eyes.

***begin music***

Detective Scott opened his file and arranged a few things quickly before the murderer started his story.

Riff Raff started singing, his face showing a mixture of emotions including anger, sadness, and frustration. **"Before the story begins is it such a sin for me to take what's mine until the end of time? We were more than friends before the story ends, but I will take what's mine. Create what God would never design."**

Riff Raff smiled and Detective Scott turned to look at the reaction of the police; he didn't look so good.

"**Our love had been so strong for far too long. I was weak with fear that something would go wrong.**"

_He thought about how their love had blossomed into something beautiful and chaotic. One second they were making love in public restrooms, the next they were throwing glass plates and knives. But no matter what Magenta called him, threw at him, or poisoned his food with, he loved her and wanted to make her his wife. He decided to propose to her on the day that they were going to celebrate the death of their parents. They normally celebrated with a big party, but their only friends either moved or didn't enjoy their company after they found out about the incest thing. This year they decided to watch their favorite movie, The Addams Family Values, and eat their favorite food, potato salad with extra eggs. Riff Raff decided that he would propose to her before starting the feast._

Riff zoned out into a flashback of the day "it" happened

_"Magenta?"_

_"Yeah?"_

_Riff Raff get down on one knee. "Will you... uh... marry me?"_

_Magenta examined her brother's face. She could tell he was serious, but she wasn't looking for a life-long relationship._

_"No." She laughed._

_Riffs face dropped. "What?"_

_"No. Now stand up, you look stupid." Magenta walked into the living room to set up the movie and Riff stood up shakily._

_He could hardly breathe and without a second thought, he picked up the knife they used to chop the potatoes._/

**"I was weak with fear that something would go wrong. But before that possibilty came true I took all possibilty from you."**

Riff zoned back into reality and was amused by the looks of horror and disgust on the faces of the detective and the cop.

"**Almost laughed myself to tears.**"

_He laughed maniacly as blood poured out of his sister's body._/

"**Conjuring her deepest fears.**"

_He knew she was scared of being hurt by someone whom she loved, but she had made his nightmares come true, so why not he do the same._

"**Mustve stabbed her fifty fucking times!**" Riff Raff sang angrily.

**"I can't believe it."** The police said from the corner. He was turning green.

"**Ripped her heart out right before her eyes. Eyes over easy."**

As he held her moist eyeballs in his bloody hands, he thought of what to do with them. He looked around for ideas and spotted a small bowl of potato salad. **"Eat it. Eat it. Eat it"** the little voices in his head sang. And he chopped up the eyeballs and sprinkled the little tidbits into his food./

The officer threw up, and Riff Raff laughed at his weak stomach.

***music stops***

"Why're you throwing up?" Riff scoffed. "I was the one eating eyeballs."

The officer looked at him, and spit out the rest of his vomit.

"Are you okay?" Detective Scott asked the man in blue.

The man nodded and sat up straight. "Continue."

Riff was just about to finish singing when the detective cut him off.

"Wait. You were also charged with necrophilia. Are you going to explain how that happened?"

The skinny blond zombie blushed and giggled lightly. He zoned back out into a flashback of him cleaning, undressing, and setting up the body for his "extra curricular activities."

***music starts again***

"**She was never this good in bed even when she was sleeping. Now she's just so perfect I've never been quite so fucking deep in**."

Detective Scott's eyes widened, wanting more about the necrophelia story but Riff refused to let them have the same satisfaction as him.

**"It goes on and on and on."**

He talked to Magenta's lifeless body and thought about how he had to preserve her.** "I can keep you looking young and preserved forever with a fountain spray on your youth whenever!"**

Detective Scott showed Riff a picture of a small heater they found at the snece and motioned for him to explain it.

"**See I really always knew that my little crime would be cold that's why I bought a heater for your thighs and I know-**"

He thought about how good he felt as his knife protruded his sisters stomach.

**_"I know. I know its not your time. But bye bye"_**

"**And a word to the wise when the fire dies you think its over but its just begun**!"

_A tear ran down Magenta's pale lifeless face. **"Baby don't cry. You had my heart. At least for the most part, cause everybodys gotta die sometime. We fell apart. Lets make a new start."**_

"**Cause everybodys gotta die sometime. Yeah yeah. But baby don't cry."** Riff Raff sang, becoming sleepy.

***stop music***

The officer and Detective stared at Riff Raff.

"Okay. I think that I've gotten all my information. Thank you." Detective Scott said hurrying to exit the murderer's presence.

The officer collected Riff Raff, brought him back to his cell, and Riff fell asleep.

**(A/N: So that's only like a quarter of the song. The song is 8 minutes long but if you've seen the video, you've gotten a glimpse of what's gonna happen. The song is by Avenged Sevenfold. So if you would like me to continue, I shall. But for now just review and tell me if I could be goreyer or something. Also I would like to thank Criminal Minds for helping learn how to interrogate someone and write badass flashbacks)**


End file.
